1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments related to a display method and a multimedia apparatus applying the same. More particularly, the present invention relations to a display method of controlling reproduction of multimedia exercise content based on exercise information and physical information of a user and a multimedia apparatus applying the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a growth in the aging population as well as with an increase of obese people, the concern for health care is increased. In recent years, programs which care for the health of a user using a personal terminal have increased. For example, health care programs and applications which periodically manage health information and exercise information of a user have been developed.
In particular, the user enjoys exercise contents with various multimedia apparatuses to exercise more effectively. For example, the user can run or play golf using a large screen, or can run or perform aerobics while listening to music.
However, in the related art, since exercise contents or music contents of a same pattern are provided regardless of an exercise amount performed by the user, the user is not comfortable exercising or becomes bored using the multimedia apparatuses.
In addition, although it is possible to reproduce exercise contents by taking into consideration the exercise amount of the user in the related art, the user's health information is not taken into consideration and thus a correct exercise routing is not provided to the user.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus and a method to more actively engage the user when exercising using the multimedia apparatuses.